


All our words were worth it

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Wrote Harry Potter, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, author!Remus, no magic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 17 & 18: Truthful + Weapon.Remus asks his boyfriend to read the draft of his latest book.The prompt is "veritaserum", that's it. Is it mentioned? Maybe in passing?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Kudos: 24





	All our words were worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and pals! I don't even know what this is anymore but I hope you enjoy it! Title from Claire Rosinkranz's "Backyard Boy".

"Moony, this is fucking depressive," Sirius whined, putting down a sheaf of papers on Remus' desk where he was working.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. The story's interesting and all, but why would you get me so invested in Ben and Andrew being together and then tear them apart like that? And just killing off Amy and Taylor? The drama is spot on, I can't stop reading, but is there going to be a happy ending?"

Sirius was pouting and Remus couldn't help but smile. His boyfriend had never been much for reading but as soon as Remus had decided he wanted to be an author, Sirius had offered to read whatever he needed an opinion on. Remus hadn't taken him up on his offer until now, three years and a book deal later.

"You're nearly finished, babe. Can you please read the last few pages and then tell me what you think of it as a whole? I want your first general impression without my commentary."

Sirius huffed but took the pages back. "Yeah okay, you're probably right. But know that if it doesn't end well you'll have to cheer me up."

Sirius went back to his position on the bed and Remus went back to grading papers but not really getting into his usual rhythm. Other people reading his work didn't bother him when it had been proofread and published. This was the first draft of what he thought could be a series and the only thing he could focus on was the sound of Sirius turning the pages of his manuscript.

Eventually he gave up completely on working and turned around on his chair to watch Sirius read. When that wasn't enough to calm his nerves he left his desk and layed on the bed next to Sirius, his head in the other man's lap.

Sirius finally put the papers down and sighed deeply. Remus climbed out of his lap and looked at him expectantly.

"There's more of them, right? Cause I need to know what happened to Ben and Andrew. And Daniel! An orphan!? Why would you do this to my heart, Moony?"

Remus chuckled and sat up straight, pulling his notebook out of his pocket. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Padfoot. I'll take you out to dinner tonight, but we have to go over this first."

Sirius grinned at him and got closer, his fingers tracing shapes on Remus' thigh. "I love it when you talk business. It's hot." 

"Paaaaadfoot, please."

"Yeah yeah okay, hands to myself, I promise."

"Thank you. Okay now, what did you think of the characters? Did you care about them or were they kind of… bland?"

Sirius sat crosslegged in front of Remus, his brow furrowed in thought. "Na, they were really interesting. I got invested immediately. Plus it's cool that you don't paint Gryffindor as all good and Slytherin as all bad. You give weight to the character's mistakes and it makes them feel… more human I guess."

Remus wrote down Sirius' points as he talked. "Oooookay, is there anything that you feel was glossed over? Or something that came across as dull?"

"Hmmm, oh! I didn't understand why Andrew was so worked up over the… the versi-thingy?"

"Oh yes! The veritaserum. That's a potion that makes the user tell the truth, that's why he's pushing so much for Ben to get a trial. He knows he didn't do it."

"But why would Ben confess?"

"He feels guilty. He'd been shutting Andrew out for months and the whole plan was his idea, so the only people who would know that Josh was the Secret Keeper in the first place were dead or missing."

"Wow. Yeah, I think I get him… wow."

Remus continued jotting down Sirius' comments. "Okay, now what about the worldbuilding? What did you think about the magical world, the school and everything else?"

"Er… the Ministry of Magic was kind of abrupt? Like maybe ease into it a bit more." Remus nodded and kept writing. "The school seemed like a pretty timeless sort of thing, like it had been there for ages. I liked it. Maybe you could add some ghosts?"

Remus stopped writing altogether. "Ghosts?"

"Yeah! Just going about, doing their thing. You've already got moving paintings and a werewolf, might as well commit to the spooky bit. How can a magical building be that old and not have any ghosts?"

Remus chuckled and wrote "ghosts?" in the margin of his notebook. "Okay. What about the villain?"

"Ehm, he was a bit out of reach. He exists more as a concept but I feel like the story doesn't really need him to be always there for the conflict to be interesting. But if you want to add a bit more of him it would be cool too, maybe ground him a little better in the story."

"Okay, for now that's all I need. Anything else that caught your attention?"

"Is there going to be a second book? Daniel being an orphan and living with his aunt doesn't sound very good. Oh and the prophecy! Okay yes, there are a lot of things you need to fix, Remus."

Remus grinned playfully at his boyfriend, put down his notebook and proceded to sit in his lap. Sirius tangled his arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. "I loved it and I know that everybody else will love it too. Thanks for letting me read it. Even if it means I'm going to have to wait much longer to know what happens next."

A warm feeling pooled in Remus' chest as Sirius held him close, a pout on his face that he hadn't ever been able to say no to. It was love, he'd identified it years ago, but it never ceased to amaze him. Even if nobody liked his book, Sirius would still be in his corner and that alone made him want to keep trying. 

He stood up abruptly and started looking through their wardrobe, leaving a surprised Sirius sitting on the bed.

"Come on, Pads. Get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner. If you're nice maybe I'll tell you what happens next."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Remus wrote Harry Potter but it's actually Daniel Potter because I switched the names around just in case I had to mention James or Lily (which I didn't).  
> I ended up naming them according to the fancasts. Ben would be Sirius (because of Ben Barnes), Andrew would be Remus (Andrew Garfield), Taylor would be James (Aaron Taylor Johnson), Amy would be Lily (Karen Gillan in Doctor Who) and Josh would be Peter (Josh Bolt).


End file.
